A Love Before Time
by Mists of Venus
Summary: Based on the song from the soundtrack to 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon,' this story outlines the timelessness of Usagi and Mamoru's love and how it endures all things. My first SM fic.


My first SM fanfic attempt. I wrote this a year or two ago. I don't own  
Sailor Moon, nor Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. *sigh* Comments, etc, to  
creb1986@cox.net. No flames please.  
A Love Before Time  
By Mist of Venus  
"Beryl is going to attack! You must get prepared!" the Earth Prince  
yelled to those around him. "Usa-ko," Endymion whispered tenderly into her  
hair as she clung to him, "your mother knows I am not a spy. She-"  
Endymion, the Earth Prince, was cut off by a distant boom. And here  
she is, he thought, and hugged his beloved Princess ever closer.  
*~*~*  
Queen Serenity lay weakly on a pillar, watching Beryl and her cohorts  
destroy her kingdom: the giggling fountains, elegant distant hills,  
glamorous palace, -- everything. She sighed, and reached for her last hope-  
the Crystal.  
*~*~*  
A giant Beryl closed in on the lovers. Usagi shook, but the handsome  
Prince brought her chin up to meet his eyes. She stared into their  
sapphire depths, and almost forgot the danger at hand. There was no need  
for words right now. This moment was fleeting, but it lasted an eternity  
to them.  
~*~*~  
If the sky opened up for me,  
And the mountains disappeared,  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
And the sun refused to rise  
I would still find my way,  
By the light I see in your eyes.  
The world I know fades away  
But you stay.  
~*~*~  
A baby screeched its displeasure. "It's a girl!" the nurse cried  
joyously.  
The man squeezed his wife's hand. "Hear that?"  
"Yes," she replied tiredly. "Little Tsukino Usagi has arrived."  
The baby screamed for a bit more, then finally fell asleep, dreaming  
of deep blue waters.  
~*~*~  
As the earth reclaims its due,  
And the cycle starts anew,  
We'll stay, always  
In the love that we have  
Shared before time.  
~*~*~  
Usagi's eyelids peeled apart, gummy with sleep. She blinked a few  
times, then her eyes focused on the glaring red numbers on her clock.  
7:45.  
"GAAAAA!!! Not again!" Usagi leaped up, and was ready and running  
out of the door in a matter of moments.  
Her small black cat leaped up onto the bed, shaking her head. Why  
hasn't she awakened yet? I can sense something evil coming. We need  
Sailor Moon! Luna closed her eyes, remembering her last few moments with  
Queen Serenity. Her last words rang through Luna's mind. My only regret  
is that they won't remember.  
*~*~*  
Meanwhile, Usagi was racing to school, her long meatball-topped  
pigtails flying behind her. Oh I am so late. why can't I get up sooner.  
ohhhh I'm so HUNGRY!! Usagi's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into  
something tall.  
"Good morning, Odanga-Atama!" A familiar voice said sarcastically.  
"Late as usual, I see. when are you ever going to get things together?"  
Usagi made a face at Mamoru, the constant annoyance in her life. "My  
name is TSUKINO USAGI. and I do have things together, thank you very much!  
I'm just-trying to get in shape! Well, gotta go!" Usagi raced off,  
leaving the tall young man staring after her.  
As she ran, a memory of Mamoru's eyes, laughing (probably at her),  
flashed through Usagi's mind. For some reason, she was reminded of the  
deep cobalt waters of the ocean.  
~*~*~  
If the years take away  
Every memory that I have  
I would still know the way  
That would lead me back to your side.  
The North Star may die  
But the light that I see in your eyes  
Will burn there always  
Lit by the love we have  
Shared before time.  
~*~*~  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked out the window, gazing over what used to be  
a vibrant, colorful city. She felt strong hands circle her waist, and she  
leaned back into her husband's embrace. They looked out the window  
together, looking at the light shining off the precious stones, and  
reminiscing of the days of 21st century Tokyo.  
Neo-Queen Serenity closed her eyes. All else might be destroyed, but  
she would always have the love of Endymion, her king, lover, and best  
friend for all time. He was as gentle as the brook, as strong as the  
pounding waves, and as swift and deep as the river. He was her  
sustentation, her completion, her life.  
Neo-King Endymion gently turned his wife around, and she stood on her  
tiptoes, so she could see into his eyes. His strong arms supported her,  
and they leaned together to show just how much they loved one another.  
They had kissed many times before, but this was the most pure, most sincere  
kiss they had ever shared. There was no need for words. They had each  
other.  
~*~*~  
When the forest turns to jade,  
And the stories that we've made  
Dissolve away  
One shining light will still remain.  
When we shed our earthly skin,  
And when our real life begins,  
There'll be no shame  
Just the love that we have made before time.  
~*~*~  
Well there she blows. tell me what you think. my e-mail is  
Creb1986@cox.net. etc etc.. no flames please, thank you! 


End file.
